Is The End Where I Begin?
by AFI4everz
Summary: Gwen is cut up, bloody and doesnt know where she is. Turns out that she's been raped. Now, Elliot and Olivia have to catch her rapist. Gwevin and Elliot/Olivia
1. Chapter 1

Is The End Where I Begin?

She was hot, she was sweaty and she didn't know where the hell she was or what the hell she was doing there.

Her tangled cinnamon colored mess of hair fell into her face, she lifted her hand up to pull it away when she saw her hand was covered in blood. She hated blood; she hated blood more than anything. It made her –

"She's breathing!" a man said.

"Get her into the back!" another one yelled.

Gwen's eyes flickered open, "Wha-what happened?"

"She's up and talking!" Yet another man yelled.

"What happened?" Gwen asked again.

"I think she has memory loss!" the same guy yelled.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

Silence.

"I'm all bloody and cut up, I NEED an explanation!" Gwen was furious.

"Hunny, I'm detective Benson and that's detective Stabler. I am afraid we don't know. We need to talk."

The hospital bed was soft, Gwen felt like she was floating. She looked down at her bandaged up leg, twenty stitches in on that one alone, another five on her right and four on her right arm for a total of twenty-nine stitches. Her eyes quickly shut; it was painful, very painful. Her boyfriend laid next to her, quietly sleeping. Kevin had spent the whole night by her side, through each painful stitch and each tear.

"You up?" She heard a soft voice say.

Gwen looked up from Kevin to see detective Benson at the edge of her hospital bed. "Mmhm."

"So, let's get down to business shall we? Do remember anything from last night?"

"Well, I was at a friend's party, and I was walking back to my hotel. See, I don't live here, I live in Bellwood IL."

"Oh, where was the party?"

"Um, 'Tonic & The Met Lounge'."

"Your 21?"

"22."

"Oh, and you were staying at.."

Gwen reached into Kevin's pocket to grabbed the room key, "'Crowne Plaza, Times Square'."

"That's just two blocks from the Tonic…"

"Yeah, and it was about 2am when I left."

"And where was your…"

"Boyfriend, um Kevin was at the hotel room when I called him and told him that I was coming. He didn't want to go to the party, he and my friend Alexia don't get along very well…"

"Well, is there anyone there who would harm you?"

"Nope."

"Would anyone else harm you?"

"Well…"

"And Ms. Benson, please don't tell anyone! They'll lock me up and do testing on me and ugh! My life would be ruined!"

"So, you're an alien? And you think that another alien raped you?"

"Yep."

"And your boyfriend is one too?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, give me names"

Detective Benson slammed the file on Munch's desk as she walked by. Now, she didn't slam it violently, just a little too rough. Munch looked up at her, then mouthed _"What's wrong with her?" _to Elliot, who mouthed back _"I don't know"_

"Nothing's wrong with me, it was just a hard slam" Olivia said with her back turned to Elliot and Munch.

Munch rolled his eyes and opened the file, "Michael Morningstar, 22 and lives in Bellwood IL?"

"Yeah" Olivia said, "That's where our victim is from, she came to New York for a party."

"Oh…so what? Are we just gonna make our way to Illinois?" Elliot asked annoyed.

"Road trip" Olivia smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The SVU team obviously never worked with aliens before, so when Olivia told Elliot about Gwen on the way to Illinois, he was very skeptical.

"Do you have any proof?" Elliot said as he sat in the driver's seat of his Toyota Camry.

"Yes." Olivia pulled out her phone and showed Elliot a picture she took of Gwen and her mana tentacles.

"Wow, you promised her that you wouldn't say anything about her being an alien?"

"Yeah, she's very scared that if anyone tells the government will find her."

Elliot laughed, "We're here."

They got of the car and walked up to a massive house, the red door stared them down as they made their way up to it.

Elliot knocked a couple times, and then Mike finally came to the door.

"Hello" He said, some of his blond hair fell into his face.

"Michael Morningstar, you are under arrest."

The cold air of the interrogation room gave Michael goose bumps. He turned his gaze to the table when Elliot walked in.

"Listen up pretty boy; we have you as a suspected rapist." Elliot stated in a deep, growly voice.

"For the rape of who, might I ask?" Michael already had an idea of who he was accused of raping.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson." Elliot threw a picture of Gwen onto the table. "She's alive and doesn't remember anything, but she says that you are one of the most likely suspects."

"I didn't rape her." Mike's answer was blank, and to the point.

"Oh, come on, don't give me that." Elliot said annoyed.

"I didn't, I swear."

"Mike, she told me the whole story." Mike's eyes shoot up and looked at Elliot at this point; Elliot thought that he thought Gwen had told Olivia that he was an alien too. She did, but he wasn't going to say that and get Gwen hurt again, or even killed. "You swept in, and tried to steal her from the man she loved, but the man she loved wasn't going to let you do that. After you two battled it out, he won, you lost. Rape was the only way you were gonna get a little something."

"Yeah, Kevin did get her in the end, but I got over her." Mike stared down at the picture of Gwen, Kevin was in it too. Kevin had come up behind Gwen and wrapped his arms around her waist and Gwen had made a heart out of her hands. A little flame of jealousy grew inside him.

"Well then, you got an alibi?"

"Sure do."

. . .

A tall man made his way to the back of an alley, money in his pocket and a plan in his mind. He looked in both directions, as if he was crossing the street, and saw two other men standing by an abandoned building. His leather shoes made a faint clicking sound on the concrete.

"What's their progress?" The man asked the other two men, handing them fifty dollars each.

"They got the wrong guy, of course. A blond one, tall, greenish eyes." The man with the lip ring, tattoos and black hair said.

"Michael Morningstar…" The man with the leather shoes said.

"Yeah, that's the name." The man with the fringe said. "Got an alibi. They confirmed it, he's free to go."

"They talk to Gwen again yet?" The leather shoed man asked.

"Nope." The man with the lip ring said.

"I bet her next choice is going to be you, you should make your way back to Illinois." The fringe man suggested.

"No…I've got a plan don't worry."


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen sighed and turned to Kevin, who was laying next to her.

"Olivia just called; Mike had a good alibi…"

"Oh…so did they ask you anything else?" Kevin asked, worried about the case.

"Yeah, they asked who else I thought might have done it."

"Who'd you say?"

"Cooper."

Munch scanned his computer screen, "Says here that Gwen has a restraining order against him."

"Yeah, and he spent 2 months in jail for breaking it." Elliot added reading the screen over Munch's shoulder.

"You think that he had learned his lesson." Fin said grabbing his jacket and slinging it over his shoulder. "Lemme see the picture of him."

Munch skid his chair over and let Fin take a glimpse at the screen. "I saw that guy before." Fin said referring to the blond haired man on the computer screen. "At a bar…last night…"

"Well, let's get to that bar then."

The smoky bar was empty since it was 10am. Fin made his way up to the bartender, Elliot not far behind.

"You recognize this guy?" Fin asked flinging the picture of Cooper on the table the bartender was cleaning.

"Yeah, why?" The bald tattooed man asked.

"He's a suspect in a rape investigation, we need to see any information you have on hm." Lliot said.

"Oh, well he used his credit card to pay for his drinks so here." The bartender said as he walked up to the bar and turned the computer screen in Elliot and Fin's direction.

"42 Wallaby St." Fin recited then him and Elliot made their way out of the bar and yelled, "Thank you" as they opened the door and left.

Elliot's Camry rolled up to the apartment where Cooper's credit card was registered, he and Fin got out just in time to see Cooper leaving the apartment.

"Cooper Daniels?" Fin asked as he approached the man.

"Yes?" Cooper said.

"You're under arrest for the rape of Gwendolyn Tennyson" Elliot said as he hand cuffed Cooper.

"BOSS!" A man with black and a lip ring yelled, running up to the scene.

"WE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Another man, with a fringe said.

Cooper snarled at the two men as Fin went up and hand cuffed them as well.

"Were you working with this man?" He asked the pair, they nodded their heads. "Ok, then you're going with Cooper." Fin said leading the pair to the car.

"I didn't rape her." Cooper said as Elliot and Olivia walked into the interrogation room.

"That's not what the evidence says…" Olivia said.

"What evidence?" Cooper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Gwen said that there are only two possibilities of the identity of her rapist, you were one." Olivia answered,

"And Mike was the other…" Cooper said under his breath.

"Yes, he was." Elliot said as he walked behind Cooper, "And since his alibi panned out, you were the next choice."

"That still doesn't prove anything." Cooper barked.

"But Gwen's restraining order against you does." Elliot said.

Cooper rolled his eyes, and looked up at the two detectives.

"So?" Olivia asked.

'So what? I love her."


End file.
